


Good night, my dear son

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Michael woke scared because of a nightmare and John comforted him.Fitting the prompt for day 10: Once upon a time
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Good night, my dear son

Night time was there. Time to sleep, to rest. To charge the energies.

Something that Deaky used to do with his kids was read a story to help them to sleep. If they had a bath before sleep, storytelling wasn't necessary, the kids fell asleep as soon as they were in their bed, covered with their blankets. Some nights one of his kids woke at the middle of the night because of a nightmare, so he or his wife accompanied the kid to sleep meanwhile they hugged the kid. But that night was slightly different.

Michael knocked nervously on their parent’s bedroom door. He had a horrible nightmare.  


-MUUUUM, DAAAAAD.

Her wife was going to get up off the bed, but John said that he would be in charge.

In his pajamas, John opened the door of his bedroom and as soon as he opened that door, the kid hugged him tightly. He took one of his hands.

-Come with me Mike, I’ll help you to sleep.

John opened Mike’s door room and they entered there. John hugged his son, trying to help his son to fall asleep again. His son, despite the warm hug of his dad, found it difficult to sleep again.

-Dad…-he whispered.

-Tell me Mike.

-I cannot sleep.

John knew what would continue. Story time. So, the man stood up and turned on the lights.

-Which one?

-Whatever dad.

John picked one short story from Mike’s library. He came again to Mike's bed, and hugged his kid, reading to the story.

Before John could noticed it, Mike fell asleep. Deaky smiled, watching his kid sleeping peacefully again.  


Parenting would be hard sometimes, but that little moments are the ones that make it worth all the effort.


End file.
